1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a cushion comprising a flexible outer membrane and a multi-density or multi-hardness foam member underlying and bonded to the membrane and to methods for making such a cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,681 and No. 4,190,697, both assigned to the same assignee as the present application, disclose and claim multi-density foam articles and methods for making such articles. Typically, after such multi-density foam articles are made, they are then provided with flexible outer covers, made of cloth, plastic, leather or the like, which are then glued to the foam articles and thus fashioned into cushions, such as seat cushions, for motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, motorcycles or the like, or for furniture. In some other prior art arrangements, cushions are made by gluing together pre-formed foam blocks of different hardness or compressibility and then gluing a flexible covering therearound.